


Cheesy Little Zalon Fairytale

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Flash Fiction, Plotbunnies, Rescue, Smooching, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 700, Zalon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A cheesy little drabble about Zelda saving Malon's day.I will write something decent about them someday I promise lol.





	Cheesy Little Zalon Fairytale

Once upon a time in the land of Hyrule, the young princess had a strange nightmare about the great Ganondorf’s evil intentions, and from that point on Link’s journey begun.

During the time Link awakens from his seven-year slumber in the Sacred Realm, he encounters Zelda, disguised as a young man of about Link’s age named Sheik, who claimed to be a survivor of the Sheikah Tribe. Thereafter, Sheik gives Link clues to the locations of the various temples he must conquer, and even teaches him special songs enabling him to warp to specific points near these temples.

Meanwhile, after Link was sent off on a new quest, this supposed Sheik fellow takes the chance to rescue Malon from the evil Ingo, a horrible man that trapped her in the ranch. The ranch had been taken over by Ingo, and Malon was being forced to work, otherwise Ingo would threaten to punish the poor horses. From that point on, Sheik managed to boot Ingo from the ranch once and for all.

“Oh my, I haven’t seen you here before...” Malon uttered with a whisper, looking up at Sheik whilst she was still being held in their arms like as if she were a newborn baby. “But I must say, you look really familiar.” Malon added with a smirk creeping over her lips. Raising a hand, she tugged down the scarf that sealed their cherry-pink lips.

“I apologise for suddenly vanishing that day, my lady.”

“Princess Zelda, I thought it was you. You’re finally back after all this time!” Malon swathed her slender arms about Zelda’s collar, soon moving up to plant a loving kiss onto those succulent lips she so missed.

Whilst they were still holding such a passionate kiss, the princess’s attire magically changed back to her usual lavender gown that braced the royal family’s crest. Oh, Malon had missed the scent of Zelda’s sweet perfume! At the point their lips parted, Malon let out a little girlish giggle as she gave Zelda a tight embrace. The hug was surprisingly tight, but luckily, not painfully so.

“I’m so pleased to have you back, my hero...” Malon whispered, pressing her lips gently against Zelda’s ear lobe and ornate earring.

Ever so grateful to see her again, Malon received a flashback of when they were children, they often met up during the early hours of dawn and took care of the horses together. Some mornings Zelda would visit the ranch, whilst other mornings Malon visited the royal castle’s courtyard to deliver a cucco egg to the princess. Their strong friendship was all the more special, until the time they had to stop seeing each other due to Ganondorf. If anything, Zelda knew that time will reverse when Link restores Hyrule’s light.

Link showed up at Lon Lon Ranch just in time to obtain Epona once again, only to find Malon still in Zelda’s arms. They were still sharing the same embrace as before, all whilst a light breeze wafted over the two and sent their hair and attire dancing in the wind. As they were sharing a moment of true love, the current landscape seemed bright and all the more cheerful with the summer weather. The sun was a bright, ball of yellow in a brilliant azure sky. Puffy, white clouds were few, but still offered a stark, white billow to contrast the deep blue they dotted. Around them, the grass was short, but not mowed, like a field recently left to grow fallow and small, prairie flowers in a wide array of colours dotted the green landscape in bursts of bright splashes. Everything seemed normal once again, or at least for a short while. During this moment, a sudden neigh could be heard as Epona dashed towards Link in a heartbeat.

Thanks to these two love birds, Link was able to proceed on with his journey and this time with Epona.

Hand-in-hand, Zelda and Malon soon darted out of the ranch and into Hyrule field, playing in the green like as if they were children again. Of course, there was no happy ending yet, but there was always a happy moment in a bad time.

In this little scenario, it seemed like Zelda was Malon’s hero of time! ❤


End file.
